A Same Lovely Dream
by Fay Ghin
Summary: Accidentaly, Abel and Cain had a same dream on their sleep one night. But, what kind of dreams anyway?


A Same Lovely Dream 

Warning: For 15+ teen because Implied sex and yaoi content.

* * *

"Ca…Cain…" said Abel seductively while his hand hold Cain's back tightly. They were in a large bedroom, kissing, licked, and their clothes scattered on the floor. Leave them naked and only covered by a blanket.

"You're body taste so delicious…Abel…" said Cain kissing and licked Abel's neck. Couldn't handle the sweetness of Cain's embrace, Abel moaned and feel all of his body being touched by his twin. Cain grinned after what have his done with his twin brother. He felt very satisfied.

Cain continued to kiss Abel's neck and asked,

"Can I bite your neck? It so…tempt me…"

"You may…My body is yours now…Cain…" said Abel with a soft smile.

Cain came forward to Abel's mouth first, share a passion kiss, their tongue meet, and both of them moaned happily. Abel felt his twin's mouth came down to his neck again and started to bite him.

"Aaah…" moan Abel lowly after the blonde-haired Crusnik bite down his neck and make a track of blood to his body. Cain felt a warm blood entered his mouth and hearing Abel's moaned, make him want to ravish his silver-haired twin more. Seductively, Cain release his fangs and licked the trail of blood from Abel's body which make Abel moaned more.

"Oh Cain…please...'do that'…"

Cain grinned wickedly after hear what Abel means. This is what he waiting for!

"Okay Abel, be ready…and maybe, this gonna be a little hurt…"

"It's allright…come on, I want you to 'do that' to me…" said Abel cheekily.

Without think again, Cain do what Abel commanded to him with a lustful grin. Abel just couldn't wait patiently for what his twin would do. He really wanted it now and felt an euphoria on his dirty mind.

Then, Cain moves his body so he is on the top of Abel, stroking the silver-haired Crusnik leg, and began to… 

"Abel! Wake up!" shouted Leon knocking on Abel's room loudly.

"WHAT THE!?" suddenly, Abel woke up from his dream. He felt so shocked because someone knocking on his door loudly.

"Hey get up, you sleepy four-eyed frog! Catherina-sama is calling you!" shouted Leon again loudly who makes Abel's ear ringing.

"Yeah, just a minute…"

* * *

'Oh my…why I dreamed make love with Cain!?' said Abel blushing on his cheek. He just came back from his meeting with Cardinal Catherina and do the mission she gave. After that, he have dinner and came back to his room and keep thinking about what his dirty dream means. He looked up at the dark sky and stared at the white brightly moon throught the window. He doesn't wear his glasses and his silver hair gracefully fall without the black ribbon he usually wears. He changed his AX outfit to a black pyjama.

Everytime he tried to sleep, he felt his dirty dream would came.

'Oh no…I couldn't sleep with this condition…' he thought to himself, sitting on his bed not dare to sleep.

'But…Why I felt my heart bumping so fast when I was thinking about Cain?' he shook his head immediately. 'No! I shouldn't fall in love with Cain!'

Then suddenly, someone closed Abel's mouth with a piece of cloth and make Abel lose consciousness. The last thing he heard was two voices of men and a slap sound. 

"Yes! Finally we caught him, Panzer Magier!"

PLAAK!

"Shut up you dolt, Marionetenspieler!"

"Aww…"

* * *

When Abel opened his eyes, he realize that he's not in his room nor in AX building. But in someone's bedroom. That bedroom was so big! Just like in his dream.

Wait, why he thinks about that dirty dream again?

'Where am I?' Abel thought to himself.

Then, he felt his head lean back to something and an arms who wrapped around him. Curious what is or who is behind him, he turned his head and gasp shocked. 

"So, you've already wake, 02?" said someone who stroke Abel's silver hair.

"Cain!?" shouted Abel panicked. "What do you want!? Let me go!"

"Ah…Actually, I kidnap you because there was something I have to tell you…" said Cain while he holding Abel's arm strongly so Abel wouldn't run away. Then, the blonde-haired Crusnik continued, 

"I have dreamed last night…" Cain's voice is more like a whisper in Abel's ear. It sounded so low and soft. "I dreamed that…I have a sex with you…" 

After hear what Cain say, Abel fell silent. He remembered the same dream as his twin brother. Does this mean that they still…love each other? Even thought they hate each other, since Lilith's death in Cain's hand?

Abel started nervous and blushing near Cain. Abel thinks that he started to love Cain again. 

"Me too, Cain…I dreamed that I…have a sex with you last night…" 

Cain just stared back at his twin brother. In his deep heart, he still loves Abel so much. Then, he hugged Abel tightly and let out a sigh. 

"Do you still remember? We always share a room together…"

"Yes…we share a bed…and a blanket…" said Abel softly and hugged Cain back.

"When you getting cold because of the weather, I always warm you in my embrace…"

Abel blushed when Cain said he always warm him. But it's true, and that was his favorite moment with him. So that's why Abel always like to pretend that he is getting cold even thought that he is not. 

Not long after, Cain leaned his head to Abel and kiss him gently. Their share a tender kiss and Cain fall on the top of Abel's body, pinning him on his mattress. Their crystal blue-eyes met each other. 

"Abel…"

"Hm?"

"Would you like to continued our dream in reality?" asked Cain with a dirty mind on his thought. Abel smiled and play with Cain's golden hair.

"Allright…But be gentle, okay?"

Cain just chuckled hearing his Abel's word.

They began to take off their clothes and started to make love again…


End file.
